


I Can Cook Too

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friends Make Life A Lot More Fun [7]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Baking, Chaos, Cookies, Cooking, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Maureen can cook too, and she can prove it.Summer 1986





	I Can Cook Too

It all started with Maureen. Of course. Most things started with Maureen. She'd been bemoaning her current lack of paramour and was looking for any compliment she could get when she insisted that her biggest asset was the fact that she could cook. 

"You?" Roger scoffed, "Cooking? Please."

"Don't tease!" Maureen frowned, hands on her hips with a spatula in her right hand, "I can cook and I'm damn good at it!"

"This I've got to see," Roger smirked, "Mark, please tell me you'll film this?"

"Way ahead of you," Mark grinned with his camera in hand.

"You're both so mean to me," sighed Maureen, "and if you continue to be this mean, neither of you will get a single one of the cookies I'm baking."

Roger and Mark exchanged a look. 

"I'm not sure if that's a threat or not," commented Roger. 

"Remains to be seen," said Mark.

Maureen scowled, "Knock it off!"

Roger raised his hands in surrender with a laugh. 

"Go on," he said, "prove me wrong."

"I will," Maureen replied stiffly, "now pass the sugar."

"Don't look at me," said Mark, lifting his camera to his eye, "I'm filming."

Roger grumble but settled into his role as Maureen's sous chef.

Maureen happily mixed the dry ingredients together, "Baking is an art," she smiled.

"Actually it's more like a science," Mark interrupted.

Maureen paused in her mixing and turned to Mark, raising a single eyebrow. 

"Which...is also a kind of art," added Mark, "of course. Continue."

"Thank you," Maureen smiled and continued mixing.

Mark rolled his eyes the moment Maureen turned away from him. Roger coughed to cover his laughter, immediately pulling a straight face the moment Maureen looked at him. 

"And now we add the wet ingredients," announced Maureen.

She carefully picked up an egg and cracked it on the rim of the bowl, however when she attempted to crack it open with one hand... she was not successful.

"I assume that the eggshell is in there for texture," Roger snickered.

"Shut up," Maureen replied, turning red.

She fished out the bits of shell and moved on. 

After pouring in the oil she began to mix and added in the chocolate chips as well, and soon the mixture began to thicken.

"Nearly there," announced Maureen. 

Mark moved forward to get a close-up view of the thickening batter. 

"Well," he said, "it smells like cookie dough."

"It is cookie dough," Maureen shot back.

 

"I'm so hungry I don't even care how they turn out," Roger sighed, sliding down to the floor and resting his head against the fridge. 

"Be patient," Maureen purses her lips, "you have to dollop the dough just right, and you can't make the cookies too big," she began searching around the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," Roger rolled his eyes, but he didn't see it coming as Maureen turned on her heel with a cookie sheet in hand and it collided with his face.

"Ow! What the fuck Mo?" Roger batted the sheet away sending it clattering on the ground.

Maureen looked like she was torn between laughing and apologizing. What came out was a kind of half snort. Mark had no such conflicts and had immediately burst out laughing.

"You both suck," Roger grumbled, "fuck am I bleeding?" he gingerly touched his nose.

"You're fine," scoffed Maureen, "Maybe slightly...bent out of shape."

"You broke my nose?" Roger yelped. 

"Mo Mo, don't be mean," Mark sighed, "She did not break your nose. You would be in a lot more pain if she had."

 

Roger huffed, "God Mo you almost killed me."

"Did not!" Maureen shot back, "You shouldn't have been sitting there."

 

"You shouldn't watched where you were swinging that thing," countered Roger, "or have it registered as a lethal weapon."

"Just for that you aren't getting any cookies," Maureen folded her arms across her chest.

"How am I getting punished?" Roger said, "I'm the injured party here."

"Don't care," Maureen replied picking up the pan.

Roger looked like he wanted to argue but was at a loss for words and simply pressed his lips together into a thin line and furrowed his brow.

Maureen was occupied with laying out balls of cookie dough into neat, orderly lines ready to go into the oven for baking.

"Such precision," commented Mark. 

"You can never have too much precision in your cookies," Maureen said sagely before looking directly into the camera and winking.

When she was done she opened the oven and slid the tray inside, "There," she smiled, "I told you I could bake."

"All you've proven is that you can put dough into an oven," Roger pointed out. 

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Maureen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Roger, "It was on purpose!"

Maureen tried her best to look innocent.

"Don't give me that," Roger glared.

"Love you," Maureen trilled, patting Roger on the cheek. 

"Whatever," grumbled Roger.

Maureen set the timer for the cookies, "And now we wait."

Mark lowered his camera and allowed it to wind to a stop, "Waiting. One of my favorite things."

 

"It'll be worth it," Maureen replied.

"It'd better be," Roger grumbled.

"Can we put a hold on the arguing please?" sighed Mark.

"I can," Maureen replied.

"Yeah right," Roger replied.

"I swear, now I know how my mom feels," Mark said.

The bickering continued all the way until the timer rang telling them the cookies were finally done.

Maureen carefully pulled the tray out of the oven. The cookies had spread, the edges just turning dark, and the chocolate chips were glossy and melting.

"Well they look edible," Roger mused.

"Alright enough," huffed Maureen, "I know they're edible. I've made them before. Stop being a baby and eat the damn cookies."

Roger made a big show of taking one of the cookies, "Mark if I die you can have all my records."

"I'm holding you to it," Mark smiled.

Roger made sure to wait until Mark had the camera trained at him before he took a bite. He couldn't fake the widening of his eyes and the surprised hum of approval he made. 

"Told you," said Maureen smugly.

Roger tried to frown, but the taste of the freshly baked cookie prevented him from doing so, "Damn it's good."

"I guess I won't be getting your records," laughed Mark.

"Okay Marky it's your turn," Maureen smiled.

She held a cookie up to Mark's mouth and he moved his camera to the side so that he could take a bite. 

Mark braced himself as he crunched on the cookie, "Okay," he mumbled, "you can bake."

"And don't you forget it!"


End file.
